This invention relates to a fuel processor device and particularly, to such a device suitable for use in connection with existing fuel filter mounting provisions of internal combustion engines and other fuel consuming devices.
In the past, when diesel fuel and other hydrocarbon fuels were plentiful and comparatively inexpensive, there were relatively few problems with the quality of fuel. Refineries, distributors, and retailers were careful to keep water out of fuel and they usually did not pump out the heavy settlings from the bottom of the storage tanks. In more recent times, however, fuel suppliers have been providing fuel with increased proportions of water and other contaminants. Also, in the past, kerosene and other fuels with lower paraffin formation (cloud) and pour points were blended with diesel fuel for cold weather use. Fuel allocations due to government regulations, fuel stock availability, refinery capacity and other factors have now made it almost impossible to continue this practice. The result of these developments has been a tendency toward lower quality diesel fuel containing substantially more impurities such as water, waxes, paraffins, heavier compounds and particulate matters which are very disruptive to the proper operation of fuel oil using devices.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned fuel quality problems, operators of diesel equipment are incorporating fuel conditioning devices to serve as water separators and/or impurity filters. Several of such devices are described by my issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,368,716; 4,428,351; 4,395,996; 4,421,090 and by my copending U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 463,041 and 573,292. These patents and applications are hereby incorporated by reference. The devices constructed according to the teachings of these patents and copending applications provide excellent water separation and filtration performance, These devices are essentially stand-alone units which are mounted remotely from the engine or associated fuel consuming apparatus. Such remote mounting requires a mounting location, the use of mounting hardware and fuel conduit connection provisions.
Many motor vehicle engines and other fuel consuming devices have filter head assemblies to which a particulate filter is mounted. Existing filter assemblies are generally of two types. One type is the so-called spin-on filter assembly which employs an integral filter element inside a throw-away canister which is threaded onto a boss on the filter head assembly. Another type of filter is the cartridge type fuel filter which employs an outer canister having an internal replaceable filter element. The cartridge type fuel filter device is normally held in position on the filter head assembly by using a through bolt which engages a threaded bore in the filter head assembly.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide a fuel processing apparatus which may be interchanged for, and mounted directly to, conventional fuel filter mounting structures. By this approach, a fuel processor which is simple to install, inexpensive, and effective is provided. It is a further object of this invention to provide such a fuel processor device which may indicate the presence of water within the processor device and/or may automatically cause such water or other impurities to be drained from the fuel processor apparatus as required.
In accordance with this invention, a number of embodiments of fuel processor devices are provided which can be attached directly to filter head assemblies to replace existing conventional or spin-on type fuel filters. In accordance with one embodiment of this invention, a filter housing is provided having a removable lower assembly which provides for a drain and water sensor. A heater and thermostat assembly may also be included or omitted from the lower assembly as desired. This assembly may also include an automatic drain to remove water or other impurities from the lower portion of the filter housing when the level therein accumulates to a predetermined level. Other embodiments according to this invention describe various means for attaching the fuel processor components within the lower portion of the processor housing, and various approaches toward fixing a fuel filter media element within the processor assembly.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.